


Midnight Thrill

by OhChenshire



Series: Mark My Words [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhChenshire/pseuds/OhChenshire
Summary: Summary: Taeyong from afar has been keeping an eye on his human, Mark, for awhile, but someone’s bad intentions toward what's his prompts him to reveal himself earlier than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, seems like I'm back with a vampire au instead of a royal au. I'm not finished with this story because I'm sick, yeah. It seems like I can't write when I'm sick so anyways, I'm posting a bit of the first part for you guys even if it's a bit messy lol I'll hopefully finish it soon so anticipate the full version!

Title: Midnight Thrill  
Length: 3.479 words/Unfinished  
Genre: Fantasy, supernatural  
Warning: Little bit of blood  
Rated: Pg-15

 

 

 

Empty. That’s how his life felt like before that day.

 

Lately, Mark feels like everything he does and everywhere he goes is observed, but then he brushes it off as him being paranoiac. As if someone in this world would waste their time stalking a nobody like him. It doesn't keep him from being more careful of his surroundings He never strays toward uncrowded or shady places, but tonight it is different. He is getting off work really late and he feels like he's going to pass out at any moment.

He spent hours that felt like days, correcting his student's tests along with other class’s tests some of his colleagues entrusted to him because they were ‘busy’. Mark wanted to say no — why would he, the new English teacher, stay at the school way past his working hours to do someone else’s works? As expected soft-spoken and pliant boy that he is would agree without much of a fuss — yes, he only said yes and see where it leads him? ‘I should really learn to say no.’

It's seemingly around midnight and the streets are void of any human life. Not that he would be able to truly spot them thanks to how dark winter nights appears to be in Seoul.

Mark frankly didn’t think that life could be more shitty to him. Being an orphan was not easy, to begin with. But really, Mark deals rather well with it knowing very well that his parents abandoned him because of money. Always money. It'd be a lie to say that he doesn't think about. He does when he is alone. Which means often, although he never cries about it. In fact, Mark never cried again after his formerly parents abandoned him. He was around nine years old at that time. It would be a waste now — why waste tears for people who never wanted you to begin with. He still sometimes wonders about how it'd be like to have a family and close friends when he can't stand being alone but really solitude is his only real friend. It will never leave like everyone else does.

Despite being a loner, Mark has somehow obtained a position for himself in this grim world so he'll be okay… Maybe. He'll be nineteenth soon and already has a decent work where he teaches a language he really likes. It could have been worse, but It would be better if most of the teachers there didn't use him due to him being the youngest there. Mark guesses that it will stop as time goes on. Hopefully — in two or three years —  
Mark sighs softly and finally open the door that leads outside of the school.

Once outside, Mark blows the chocolate fringes that went in his eyes and hides almost his whole face in his scarf. It's cold. His small nose and ears are turning a soft pink color in contrast to his ivory skin. Mark has always been remarkably sensitive to cold.

Mark stays in front of the Etablissement entrance and ponders over his options. He looks up at the dark sky and eyes the somber passage who would make him reach home way faster. Mark’s weary eyes twitch slightly as they linger in the direction of the alley.

He made up his mind.

It's truly a bad idea, but he really is exhausted and sleepy, therefore, his better judgments are nowhere to help him.

While he's fast-walking toward and is now in the obscure alley, Mark instantly regrets because his vision becomes darker than it already was. He thinks about making his way back, but his feet decides otherwise. He quickly walks forward with wary eyes to guide himself better in the dark. Mark continues like that for a few more minutes before he hears a weird sound. Mark’s steps waver a bit, but it's too late to go back, he's in too deep already so going back wouldn't do any good. Mark doesn't stop and mentally reassures himself that it was the sound of a mouse or a pet. It might be true for all he knows yet something tells him that it wasn't. He practically races to get outside of the never ending murky path. He slows down feeling breathless and sighs, relieved upon seeing the less dark street in front of him.

“Almost there,” Mark puffs out right before strong uneasiness surges through him all of the sudden. Something is wrong — Mark swallows the lump in his throat. On the verge of bolting out there, he totally halts when his ears catch almost inaudible footsteps behind him that he is sure is not part of his imagination. He hears the footsteps that could only be approaching him in that narrow passage. Mark deciphers the tranquility and the lack of urging in the steps in contrast to his own blatant shaking form, erratic breathing and furious heartbeat drumming in his ears. His brain yells at him to run away before whatever is behind him reaches him, but he can't. His body stays frozen on the spot.

Mark is helpless and unable to move with his eyes already welled up with damp tears that he's trying his best to not let flow. A single teardrop falls and he stares hard at it even after it fades out into nothingness. Is he also going to disappear like that here? No one is going to miss him in any case and he doesn't have someone to miss either so it's all right. Except, he doesn't want to die. And here of all places.

Mark doesn't have time to think some more death that something warm touches his back. ‘‘Oh my god.’ Mark screws his eyes shut as panic starts coursing through his whole body when he feels hot breathing fanning on the back of his neck. He is still shaking uncontrollably and it increases as he feels hands gripping his shoulders. Mark thrashes around in the hold and screams for help notwithstanding the fact that nobody would rescue him. He feels his body being twisted around, but his eyes firmly, remain closed. He waits and waits for an impact that never happens.

After a long moment of nothing curing, he opens an eye, the other and then gasps out loud as he is faced with intense crimson eyes penetrating into his core and soul. Mark’s dazed honey orbs stare fascinated into the uncommon deep red — totally drawing a blank to his previous panic-stricken state. He even forgets how to breathe as he gapes at the unrealistic creature in front of him. He can hardly see in this dark but he finds his vision focusing on the boy’s distinct crimson irises. Red like blood. He can see that his almost snow-white skin is accentuated by long, straight, silver hair, almost glowing.  
Mark’s gaze lowers to almost strawberry colored lips that probably fuller than Mark's. Even if It's hard for him to tell with his tears filled eyes. The darkness is not helping too, but Mark can definitely distinguish the most graceful figure he’s ever seen before his eyes. His eyes unintentionally lingering on his lips must not have gone unnoticed as the corner of the man’s lips turns up into something wicked nonetheless captivating.

After a few seconds, Mark unconsciously blurts out, “W-who are you?”

Shocked by himself, Mark clasps his shaky hands over his mouth as if he cursed, although he didn't — he attentively waits for an answer.  
The white-haired boy hums softly and Mark notices something akin to fang when Taeyong opens his mouth to lick his lips — his eyes never leaving Mark’s wide eyes, he notices the way they wavered just now and a smug look briefly appears on his distinctive features before it vanishes like the wind.

The boy easily answers in a sultry voice that has Mark shivering, he's sure that voice made panties drop just like that. “Taeyong.” Mark also notices a non-hidden playfulness in his tone when he carries on,“But that's not what you are curious about the most right now,” The corner of his lips tugs in a slight smirk as he asks not really waiting for an answer, “Right? Mark.”

 

The way his name sounded in Taeyong's mouth is similar to a hunter with his prey makes him shudder and Mark swears he's never heard found his name as alluring pronounced by someone else before.

This boy, Taeyong... He even knows Mark's name. Mark is not even surprised by him knowing his name. By now, he understood that the white-haired boy was the one observing him from afar all this time, he must know lots more about Mark like where he lives. At this point, he is more than freaked out. He simply tries not to show it too much. The fact that he's still alive right now brings up his hope of getting out alive.

Mark chews on his bottom lips before taking in a deep breath, he has to confirm his assumptions. “What are you? What do want from me? You are the one I felt watching me all this time?” Just the thought of those crimson orbs watching his every move gives him mixed feelings he can't decipher.

A wicked smile adorns Taeyong's lips after Mark's last question so he states after a breath, “You were the one I felt watching me all this time. But why… Are you planning to kill me?”

Taeyong raises an eyebrow, "Do you think you would be alive right now if I had decided to kill you? I wouldn't have told you my name either." Mark somehow finds himself believing in that. He tenses less, exhales a relieved breath, but still stays on his guards. Because Taeyong really looks like danger. Mark’s mind wanders back to the sharp, white fang he's sure he didn't imagine — correction he is danger — who would trust a stranger with red eyes in a dark alley, to begin for? Definitely not Mark Lee. He didn't go to school for that.

After a less agonizing silence, well, at least on Mark’s part because the other is so calm. Well, something tells him that with an aura like that, he is not the type to panic but to make people panic.

Mark starts to feel exhaustion take over him again after the stressful events that happened minutes ago rush back to him. He stays wide-awake and waits for the other to address his other questions.

Taeyong indicates in an amused tone, “Oh, but I think you can easily guess what I am."

“I can’t, this is impossib—"

“You can't or you just don't want to?” He cuts Mark and glares hard at him and then whispers in a low voice, ‘Believe me or not, this world is full of non-human creatures or else I wouldn't exist.”

Mark scares away and staggers a bit before confusedly sputtering, “You— What do you want from me?”

Taeyong takes a step closer and fires back, "Will you give me what I want if I tell you?" When Mark automatically takes one back and an excited glint dangerously flashes in Taeyong's burning eyes.

Mark's perturbed eyes look anywhere to avoid looking into the fiery stare directed at him and struggles. He takes in a deep breath and asks, "Why me?" Taeyong tilts his head a little, “I wonder too… Anything bound to happen will happen I suppose.”

He scans Mark up and down while the latter is piecing the information together in his head. Mark notices Taeyong blatantly checking him out in the dark — his vision must be better than humans — and then he licked his lips. Mark becomes self-conscious at that and stutters out "I-I don't think so.” Which grants him a smile people would qualify as angelic but he knows better. This is definitely a devilish smile hidden

"Hmn, I'll have to take it myself then."

Mark has no time to stress over it and startles because Taeyong’s hand is tugging him forward, therefore, he almost tumbled forward if not for the steady hands holding his hips. His face is an almost a breath away from Taeyong’s and he can see his long eyelashes fluttering shut as he deliberately and unhurriedly leans in. Mark is fully aware of what he wants now and heartbeat picks up. He's sure Taeyong can hear it as loudly as he himself. He clenches his eyes shut and waits. After a while he slowly opens them when he feels Taeyong’s minty breath fanning on his lips yet, not kissing him. His grip on Mark’s hips loosens up too, and there's a soft glint in Taeyong’s eyes that tells him that he's giving him a chance to step back and leave. Refuse the kiss. Mark considered it for a few second, but something in his head tells him that he'll regret it if he doesn't do it. A second one tells him the opposite — that he'll regret it if he does. That he should move far away. Mark listens to the first one. He doesn't move.

Mark’s glistening eyes are brimmed with unshredded tears. Conflicts and want dances inside them as he gazes into Taeyong’s never faltering gaze into his and then lower to Taeyong's delicious looking lips even in the darkness. Mark bites his lower lip and with blood thrumming in his head, his trembling right hand reaches for Taeyong’s shirt and clutches on it. Mark glances up from the shirt and flinches at the sight of the piercing stare Taeyong is giving him. Ok, maybe this was not a good choice. What the hell did he get himself into? Mark never knew someone’s eyes boring into his could terrify and excite him this much at the same time in his life.

Anticipation and all the other different things Mark feeling at that moment has him shaking like a leaf and looking down on the ground. He feels Taeyong’s hand, gently caress his cheek and he unconsciously nuzzles his face in the warmth of Taeyong’s palm. The latter slowly brings Mark’s head up and there is no trace of his previous predatory stare. Just calmness and a hint of playfulness playing in his red irises and he deem the glint of adoration he sees in them part of his imagination.

“There’s no going back you know,” Taeyong tells him with a small smile on his face.

Taken aback by the little, real smile, Mark feels unsettled, so he squeaks out, “Y-yes.”

“Are you sure?”

Mark clears his throat and in a daring tone he says, “Sure, just do it!”

“You will regret it you know?”

“Will I?”

“Maybe, maybe not, who knows.”

“Stop—”

Mark is on the verge of snapping at him, but the sudden touch of their noses together has him taken aback. The other is encircling his waist and bending Mark backward a little due to their similar height so that Mark is now looking up at him. He gazes up at him almost cross-eyed and then his eyelids flutter shut.

Seconds later he feels soft lips brushing on his. They stay like like that, their lips pressed together in a soft touch for what feels like an eternity to Mark before Taeyong easily changes the angle in which their lips met and holds Mark's face in his left palm as he pressed harder and just like that, Mark eases and melts into the kiss. A low sound leaves his throat and Taeyong hums appreciatively into the kiss and licks the seam of his lips. Mark peers up at him, eyes clouded with longings. He wants more. Needs more. And the other is planning to give him more, more than he can take. A satisfied smirk traces Taeyong’s face and in the next second, he bites harshly on Mark’s bottom lips, all traces of gentleness gone, replaced by lust. Mark opens them to let out a yelp however, he uses this opportunity to drive his tongue inside Mark’s cavern thus swallowing Mark’s cries. Taeyong groans deeply at the heavenly taste of Mark’s mouth and the latter shudders both because of the sound of his groan and the unusual feeling of the hot and wet organ wandering in his mouth. Deciding that it’s not bad, Mark tentatively grazes his pink tongue on Taeyong’s who reacts by tugging on Mark’s and entangles the together before he starts twirling them in a heated dance together. He lets go of Mark’s lips for a moment to take in his messy state. Disheveled hair, his half-lidded eyes full of confusion and want, the elaborated breathing leaving his reddish opened lips. Beautiful. Taeyong admires the sight for a moment and bites his own, equally if not redder, lips and swipes their position so that he's now the one hovering over a spent Mark. Wouldn't want his prey to escape.

From above, he watches the many shifts in Mark's expression as the latter seems in a battle with himself in his head much to his amusement. He doesn't give the younger, much time to recover or order his thoughts, he leans down and smashes their lips in a bruising kiss. Mark whimpers at the harsh meeting of their lips much to Taeyong's arousal. He breaks the kiss to plant, wet and warm kisses on the creamy skin of Mark's neck. His mouth lingers on where the neck meets the shoulder and only leaves when there is a red hickey. He marvels at the sight of the hickey he left on Mark's white skin and only snaps out of it when he hears a needy whine leave Mark's luscious lips.  
Taeyong trail kisses all the way up and with his tongue, he toys with his ear and bites it gently before peppering his face with small kisses till his lips are right above Mark's again. Mark clenches his fists on the front Taeyong's shirt and emits a short cry as the latter bites on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood and then he sucks. He groans at the delicious taste of blood before licking the wound some more to make it vanish and connects their lips in a leisure and deep open mouthed kiss.

A quiet moan leaves Mark's throat as he feels saliva trailing all the way down to his chin and Taeyong groans before deepening the kiss. He boldly tastes every corner of his cavern deeper with this new angle. They kiss like that, all tongue and teeth for almost a minute before Mark uneasily pounds on his back as he falls on the edge of passing out due to lack of air. He's never kissed someone like that so he's inexperienced. In fact, he's never kissed anyone, to start with so he wouldn't know how and when to breathe into kisses. Taeyong only responses by tightening his grip on Mark’s hips sufficiently hard to leave marks on them and explores Mark’s hot cavern a bit more before liberating his reddening lips with a last good suck on the upper and lower lips both already swollen much to his delight.

Mark then looks up at him with blown out brown eyes, mouth wide opened, exhaling hot puffs of air right on his face, and mad red cheeks. He perceives Taeyong brushing his hand through his own white hair and mumble something along the lines ‘I got too carried on.’ and ‘There isn't time.’ Mark frowns and tries to open his mouth to ask but Taeyong presses his hand on Mark’s mouth and slams his back on the wall.

“A dangerous person is near. You gotta be quiet and follow me, understood?” He whispers right next to Mark's ear and then adds, “I don’t want anybody to lay a hand on you, baby.” Mark soundlessly does his best to nod and Taeyong sends him a killer smile. “Good boy.” He takes his hand off and Mark’s dumbly stares at him, still too affected by the kisses, he did get something out of the other’s speech, ‘Wait, did he just call me babe?’ It seems like Mark accidentally said his thought out loud right now because Taeyong is sending him a dark glare so Mark mouths a ‘What’ in his direction. Taeyong only snorts and then crouches down his back facing Mark. He motions for Mark to get on his back, but he doesn’t seem to get the message so he lowly hisses, “Get on or I’ll leave you to die here.”

Mark obeys but doesn’t reprimand the mocking comment leaving his lips, “Wow, this really makes me want to get on.” Taeyong ignores him in favor of placing Mark’s hands around his neck and sends him one last smug, warning glance.

 

“Alright, hold on tight, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this will end around 20k so I'll probably divide this into a two-shots or something.


End file.
